


What If

by CheeseToast99



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Best Friends, Boredom, Children, Commander Erwin Smith, Conflict Resolution, Cumshot, Dad Erwin Smith, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Disapointing Sex, Disappointment, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Erwin Smith & Nile Friendship, Erwin Smith is a Genius, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Fantasizing, Feels, Femdom, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Housewife Reader, Husbands, Kinky, Kissing, Large Breasts, Light Dom/sub, MILFs, Marie & Reader Friendship, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mr. & Mrs. Smith are Kinky, Naughty, Neck Kissing, Nile Dok is a sub, Open Marriage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partner Swapping, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Reader is a MILF, Reader is a Spicy Lady, Relationship Problems, Rough Kissing, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sleep, Swingers, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wife swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseToast99/pseuds/CheeseToast99
Summary: Your marriage to Erwin became very boring very quickly. It was a lot of waiting and worrying. He would come home in between expeditions and dedicated most of his time to his son. You were glad he made sure Junior didn’t feel neglected but unfortunately, you did. This wasn’t exactly what you had in mind when you married Erwin. Originally, he didn’t have any desire to get married but you changed his mind about that. You could remember when you first met him like it was yesterday. Many years ago you were at a bar with your best friend Marie. She caught the attention of two young soldiers, Nile Dawk and Erwin Smith. Both of them were vying for her attention and unlike you, she was oblivious to it. You thought the blonde one was striking at first glance but Nile wasn’t bad looking either. It was just that Erwin had a strong presence that demanded attention and you couldn’t look away from him.(When things get stale in your marriage with Erwin you decide to swap spouses. You get to see what could have been your life if you went home with Nile instead.)
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Marie/Erwin Smith, Nile Dok/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I know I'm supposed to be on hiatus but I had this idea so I had to write it. It was supposed to be a oneshot but it got really long so it became a twoshot. I had a few oneshot ideas come to me when I was writing Guardian Angel so I saved them. I wanted to do something more lighthearted this time. It still has a storyline but it's mostly domestic fluff with some kinky stuff. Mr. and Mrs. Smith are lowkey freaky in this one. 
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or the characters. All rights are reserved to Hajime Isayama.
> 
> This fic contains sexual content and partner swapping. If that makes you uncomfortable please don't read it. 
> 
> Let me know if you have any fic requests in mind.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been supporting my fics :D Thank you for all the kudos, comments, and views! Everyone stay safe and healthy!

Everyone thought you were a lucky woman and to an extent you were. You were married to Erwin Smith, 13th Commander of the Survey Corps. You married him long before he became Commander and were married for many years. In 842, you gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He looked just like his father aside from the eyebrows so you took to calling him Junior as a nickname. He had more delicate facial features but he had the same bright blue eyes and blonde hair that Erwin had. He was a curious little boy just like his father who you had to keep a close eye on. 

You spent most of your time at home looking after Junior and taking care of the house. Keeping the house tidy was tedious work but someone had to do it. After the fall of Wall Maria when your husband became Commander he was home even less than before. Your house was in Trost which wasn’t far from the Survey Corps base. Even so, he had little time to spend with his family. Your marriage to Erwin became very boring very quickly. It was a lot of waiting and worrying. He would come home in between expeditions and dedicated most of his time to his son. You were glad he made sure Junior didn’t feel neglected but unfortunately, you did. 

This wasn’t exactly what you had in mind when you married Erwin. Originally, he didn’t have any desire to get married but you changed his mind about that. You could remember when you first met him like it was yesterday. Many years ago you were at a bar with your best friend Marie. She caught the attention of two young soldiers, Nile Dawk and Erwin Smith. Both of them were vying for her attention and unlike you, she was oblivious to it. You thought the blonde one was striking at first glance but Nile wasn’t bad looking either. It was just that Erwin had a strong presence that demanded attention and you couldn’t look away from him. 

Nile ordered Marie a drink which was served to you by mistake. He came over to the table to correct his mistake which was a little awkward. You took no offense and introduced yourself and he introduced himself.

“Who’s your friend?” You asked Nile.  
“That’s Erwin Smith, don’t let the muscles fool you, he’s a huge dork.”  
“That dork seems to be flirting with my friend.”  
“What?” 

Nile turned around outraged to find Erwin starting a conversation with Marie. He was quick to make a move when he thought Nile had decided to pursue you instead. He scowled at him and you sipped the drink you got by mistake. 

“It seems they’re getting along quite nicely,” you teased.  
“I’ll kill him.”  
“That seems a little drastic, don’t you think?”  
“He’s doing this just to piss me off.”  
“Don’t worry, I got it.”  
“Huh?”  
“Leave it to me.” 

You handed your drink to Nile and then went over to Erwin and Marie. You cut into the conversation stealing Erwin away from her.

“Hello,” you said.  
“Hello,” he said back. “I noticed you were staring at me before.”  
“You noticed that?”  
“I did.”  
“I should have said hello sooner then...” 

Erwin smiled at that and liked how straightforward you were being with him. It was refreshing compared to most women who wanted to be wooed over before getting to the point. You got to the point rather quickly and went home with him that night. You two made love and then fell in love. Thanks to you stepping in Nile was able to have a chance with Marie and they also fell in love. They married first and you and Erwin married shortly after that. Many years later things changed between the four of you. 

Erwin and Nile’s friendship became strained after joining separate regiments. Sometimes, they were at odds with each other when it came to Military matters. Nile found his old friend to be too reckless. Erwin found Nile to be too passive and accepting of the way things were. Your friendship with Marie helped to keep them on good terms. They occasionally met up for drinks and small talk. You and Marie also made an effort to meet up and chat every now and then. 

Currently, it was the year 847 and you invited Marie over to catch up. Junior was in school and you would have to go get him from the schoolhouse later. You talked for a bit about the children and then Marie confessed to you that things with Nile weren’t going well. She was bored with her marriage similar to how you were bored with yours. You had sympathy for her since being married to a soldier wasn’t easy. At least she didn’t have to worry about her husband fighting Titans like you did. 

Her life seemed a lot simpler than yours. Sometimes you wondered what would have happened if you left with Nile. You felt a little guilty for fantasizing about your best friend’s husband but it was fun to wonder. You wished you could go back to the way things were years ago when you were a couple of lighthearted young adults just trying to have some fun. No one had any fun anymore. 

That same day, Erwin came back from their most recent expedition. He informed Miche and Levi that he would be gone for a few days to visit his family. If anything was urgent they should send for him right away. Erwin returned home around midnight and you gave him a kiss. You were happy to see he was alive and in one piece. Junior must have heard his father’s voice as he immediately ran out of his room in his pajamas. He should have been asleep by now but he was waiting for him to come home. Erwin leaned down on one knee with his arms open. Junior ran into his arms and he picked him up as if he weighed nothing at all. Erwin was probably tired but he didn’t show it nor did it stop him from interacting with his son. 

“And what did you learn in school today?” He asked Junior.  
“We learned how to count and put numbers together to make bigger numbers.”  
“Addition?”  
“Mhm.”  
“What’s two plus two?”  
“Four!”  
“Very good. What is six plus nine?”  
“Um…” 

Junior counted on his hands while his father held up against his shoulder. You watched them fondly while leaning against the wall. 

“Five-teen!”  
“Fifteen, Junior.”  
“Yeah!”  
“What’s one hundred and forty five plus twenty five?”  
“Um… Um…” 

Junior counted on his hands until he got frustrated and lost count. He looked at his father frustrated by his inability to solve his math problem. 

“Daddy! I don’t have that many fingers!” 

Erwin chuckled and ruffled his blonde hair with one hand. He carried him to his room to put him back in bed. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll be able to count that high one day.”  
“Hrmm…” 

Erwin tucked him back in and told him to go to bed. Junior refused to go back to sleep until he heard a story from his father. Erwin told him a very censored war story. The reality was a lot grimmer than the heroic fairytale he told his son. It wasn’t a stretch to say it was a lie but it satisfied him. Junior went back to bed believing that his father was incredible. Once he was asleep Erwin went to the bedroom and found you waiting for him in bed. He removed his boots, jacket, and the straps on his uniform. 

“How cruel,” you joked. “Giving your son a math problem you know he can’t solve.”  
“I’m just trying to challenge him a little.”  
“He’s five, Erwin.”  
“And yet he’s shown incredible intelligence.”  
“That’s because he’s always studying to try to impress you. He hardly goes outside to play and he doesn’t have any friends. He says he won’t stop reading until he’s as smart as daddy.”  
“I see… Perhaps I am a bit too hard on him then.” 

Erwin wanted his son to excel but he didn’t want him to suffer as a result. He simply wanted to educate him just as his father educated him. You knew Erwin was tired because he didn’t parry your criticism. Usually, he would try to convince you he was right but not this time. He also didn’t bother to change out of uniform and got right into bed with you. Sometimes he would fall asleep right away and you would barely get a chance to talk. Erwin forced himself to stay awake just for a little while. He laid on his side propping himself up with his arm trying not to get too comfortable yet. 

“How was your day?” He asked you with a yawn.  
“I met with Marie.”  
“And how is she?”  
“She’s well… She’s um…”  
“Is something wrong?” He asked concerned. "Is she alright?”  
“Oh, she’s fine… It’s just… I’m not supposed to tell you but… They’re having some problems in their marriage.”  
“So, you’re aware.”  
“You knew?”  
“Nile confided in me as well not too long ago.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I thought there was no reason to concern you with their marital affairs.” 

It was none of your business but you were worried about them. You also had some concerns about your own relationship as well. Erwin watched your reaction carefully and practically read your mind.

“And what about you?” He asked bluntly. “Are you satisfied with our marriage?”  
“Erwin— You can’t just ask something like that…”  
“It’s better to be direct than dance around the issue.”  
“You think there’s an issue?”  
“No, but I’m open to hearing your concerns. You can always be honest with me.”  
“And you won’t get mad?”  
“I won’t.”  
“You promise?”  
“I promise.” 

Erwin gave you his undivided attention as he fought his fatigue. You looked down clenching the sheets and decided to let it all out. 

“You’re barely at home and I know your job is hard… I know there’s a lot going on with the Military… But sometimes I feel like I’m raising our son by myself. I’m always so worried about you…”  
“…"  
“And even when you are home it’s always the same thing…We don’t have any fun anymore… I’m… I’m just a little bored…” 

Erwin didn’t say a word and you feared you upset him. Instead, he reached out to you lifting your head up to look at him. He wasn’t upset nor did his expression change. He expected you to say that, he knew exactly how you were feeling. 

“I’m sorry I’ve made you feel that way but I appreciate you being honest with me.”

You were relieved that he was so understanding and let out a sigh. It was sad that your marriage and Marie’s was getting tiresome. There was no doubt that you loved them but perhaps something needed to change. Erwin had a solution in mind although he wasn’t sure how you would react to it. Coming up with absurd solutions was his specialty and sometimes they worked, sometimes they didn’t. 

“I have a proposal,” Erwin said abruptly. "And it may sound unconventional, but if it works it may resolve everyone’s dissatisfaction.”  
“What is it?”  
“Perhaps trading spouses for a night would give us a fresh perspective.” 

You blinked a few times waiting for Erwin to tell you he was just joking. You quickly realized he was serious and you flushed red. 

“Trading spous— Erwin!”  
“Do you not like that idea?”  
“Well it’s just— It’s— It’s just not right!”  
“How so?”  
“We have a child! They have children!”  
“Does that make you feel guilty?”  
“Yes! We can’t just sleep around like that!”  
“Sleeping around implies that there is deception,” he corrected you. “This is not cheating. If all parties are in agreement then it shouldn’t be an issue. The children will not be affected. I would never suggest anything that would affect my son or their children negatively.” 

After the initial shock, you took a moment to really think about it. The more you thought about it the more appealing it started to become.

“I can’t believe I’m even considering this…” you admitted.  
“Have you thought about it before?”  
“Well— I—”  
“Are you curious? Do you want to know what would have happened if you left with Nile instead?” 

Erwin smirked while stroking your cheek with his thumb. Seeing you get so flustered was entertaining to him. He was confident enough to know you loved him and any fantasies you had about his friend was just wishful thinking. 

“I know you’ve always had a little crush on him,” Erwin teased.  
“Yeah well— I know you’ve always had a little crush on Marie.”  
“I won’t deny it.”  
“I knew it!”

You always had a suspicion that he still liked Marie. He was doing the very same thing you were doing. Sometimes he would think of her briefly with a tinge of guilt. Now, it was all out in the open. You admitted to each other something that was kept private up until this point and your face burned with embarrassment. 

“…But… We need to discuss this with them first,” you said nervously.  
“Of course, everyone needs to be in agreement.”  
“Now— stop talking about it and go to bed!” 

Erwin turned to lay on his back and fell asleep shortly after you put out the candlelight. He had a hard day but decided not to burden you with all the horrors of war. Instead, he wanted to know how you were feeling. His idea to spice up your marriage left you a little flustered. You had difficulty falling asleep as your mind was running wild with dirty scenarios and filthy possibilities. You swore to be faithful to him until death but with his permission, you could explore what could have been. You went to bed thinking of Nile and how exciting it would be to make love to him. It felt wrong to be thinking of him in that way which only added to the excitement.

Two days later your son went to stay with your parents for the weekend. He enjoyed staying with his grandparents since they showered him with attention and sweet treats. You warned them to not spoil him or get him accustomed to getting his way. It was a good thing he looked forward to staying with them otherwise he would through a fit over wanting to stay with daddy. It was difficult to go on dates when Junior was younger. He would cry hysterically any time you and Erwin left the house to go out. Sometimes, you would have to abandon your plans to stay home with him. Now that he was a little older he could be negotiated with. 

At night you, Erwin, Nile, and Marie met up at a bar like old times. Yesterday morning, Erwin sent Nile an invitation with the place and time. It was the usual place and the usual time. Just like you two, they had to get someone to watch their daughters. You were used to seeing Marie but it had been a while since you’ve seen Nile. You were taken aback by how much older he looked now. You hoped you didn't look that old for your age. For a woman in her late 30’s, you had a youthful vigor to yourself which was considered attractive by those around you. 

Nile thought you were still very beautiful and tried not to stare at you for too long out of respect for both his wife and your husband. The night went on as it always did with some drinks and some light conversation. When it was about time to head home Erwin glanced at you silently asking if you still wanted to bring up his idea. You gave him a nod and he cleared his throat to make the proposal. 

“The night is young and if you’re interested, we have a proposition,” Erwin stated.  
“A proposition?” Nile repeated annoyed. “I’m not discussing anything related to the Military, Erwin.”  
“It is not related to the Military.”  
“It’s a personal proposition,” you said. “Something… Recreational.” 

Erwin did most of the talking while you kept eye contact with Nile carefully watching his reaction. You glanced at Marie who stayed silent but glanced at your husband. When Erwin finished explaining himself Nile took a second to take it all in. Once his brain caught up with himself he turned red and slammed his hand on the table making the bottles and glasses clink. 

“What the hell is wrong with you people!?” He yelled at Erwin and you. “Are you serious!?”  
“Lower your voice, Nile,” Erwin responded calmly. “You are going to attract unwanted attention.”  
“Tch. Do you just go to bars picking up other married couples? Is this some sort of game you like to play?”  
“This is no game. It is a serious offer made in earnest.”  
“We’ve also never done this before,” you interrupted. “But we have all been friends for years so… If you’re interested… At least we can skip the pleasantries.”  
“You— You’re both perverts!”  
“You are no better," Erwin called him out. "I’m aware of the interest you’ve had in my wife.”  
“I—I never—”  
“And I’m aware of the interest she has in you.” 

Nile looked at you and forgot what he was going to say. You grabbed the bottle you were drinking and took a seductive sip. When you were done you slowly rimmed the top of the bottle with your finger. Nile caught the innuendo you were giving him and became even more flustered. The fact that your husband was right next to you made it even more exciting. Nile took his wife’s hand with urgency and gave it a tug. 

“I’m not that kind of man,” he said sternly. “I love my Marie and we’re leaving.” 

Marie stayed in her chair and Nile looked a little shocked that she wasn’t storming off too. She pulled his arm back towards her and he leaned down. She whispered something in his ear which left his mouth open. He pulled back and looked at his wife in disbelief.

“W-What..? Honey, are you sure?” 

Marie pulled him back towards her and whispered in his ear again. When she was done whispering to him Nile finished his drink throwing his head back. He cleared his throat before addressing you and your husband again. 

“Marie says… She wouldn’t mind trying it… At least for one night…”  
“And what do you say?” Erwin asked. 

Nile looked to the side at his wife and then he looked at you. He sighed deeply having difficulty resisting his curiosity. 

“I say… Whatever makes her happy…”  
“That isn’t good enough,” Erwin responded. “Are you comfortable exchanging partners?”  
“Well—”  
“Yes or no, Nile?”  
“We can give it a try…”  
“Very well then.” 

Everyone at the table agreed that for one night only the four of you would swap spouses. Soon after, you left the bar with Nile instead of your husband. You entered a carriage with him were heading to a hotel together. You've daydreamed about having Nile all to yourself before but you never thought it would become a reality. Hopefully, it would live up to your expectations.


	2. The Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some naughtiness with a side of fluff and feels.

The carriage ride was silent for the most part. Nile checked his watch every now and then wondering if his daughters were asleep by now. You also wondered if Junior was in bed or if his grandparents had to negotiate with him to sleep. Knowing them, they would probably let him stay up past his bedtime. You also thought about Erwin and Marie wondering where they had gone and what they were going to do. Though it was part of the deal thinking of your best friend doing anything with your husband made you just a little jealous. Images of them kissing and touching each other intimately invaded your mind. 

Nile thought the same thing which you could tell by the way he was clutching his knee. You were just waiting for him to yell for the coachman to turn back. You also wouldn’t be surprised if he murdered Erwin after this. He was very protective over his wife and you were protective over your husband. You sighed and decided not to spend the entire night making yourself jealous. You had a rare opportunity to explore what could have been between you and Nile. You switched from sitting across from him to sitting next to him. You put your hand on the side of his arm regaining his attention. 

“Don’t worry about it,” you assured him. “We’re going to have a good time.”  
“How am I not supposed to worry about it? He better treat her right or I swear—”  
“I assure you Erwin is a caring lover,” you told Nile. “He always treats me right.” 

You looked to the side recalling the various instances where he wasn’t so gentle. That side of him was your favorite. 

“He’s also incredibly rough when he wants to be,” you thought to yourself. “But Nile doesn’t need to know that…” 

Nile opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. He looked down feeling a little conflicted about the whole thing but not enough to call it off. You still had his interest and you needed to remind him that he wasn’t here to be miserable. You put a finger under his chin and turned his face to the side to look at you.

“You’re with me,” you cooed. “Focus on me…”  
“…I’ve never been with a woman who wasn’t my wife…”  
“I know, when you two first met us you were mere boys. Marie and I are the ones who turned both of you into men.” 

Nile was surprised you were speaking so boldly to him. In the dim light of the carriage, you looked so confident and alluring. He also looked rather handsome and you eyed him hungrily. Unlike your husband who was always clean shaven Nile had a goatee and a barely there mustache. You found the scruffy look to be attractive and a nice change of pace. You slid your hand to his cheek and just gazed his lower lip with your thumb. Nile watched your movements carefully while holding his breath in. 

“I’ve never heard you talk like that before…” He uttered breathlessly.  
“That’s because I’m seducing you, Nile,” you smiled. “Of course you’ve never heard me talk like this…”  
“…”  
“I’ve always wondered… What if we just let them continue talking and snuck away together… Where would that have gone?” 

Nile swallowed nervously waiting for you to make the first move. You fully captivated him and it amused you how a married man with children was behaving like a virgin. He was more submissive than you thought he would be since he was a powerful man. Being Commander of the Military Police was a high position of power but in reality, he just did what he was told. He didn’t have much say and preferred to follow orders rather than give them. Right now, you were in command and that boosted your ego tremendously. 

“Kiss me,” you ordered. 

Nile was hesitant at first but he did as you ordered and kissed you softly. You felt his facial hair tickle your face during the sweet kiss. You broke away from him with a smirk. 

“Good,” you praised him. “Now kiss me like you mean it.” 

Nile’s mouth was already slightly open from being in awe of your audacity. You had no difficulty sliding your tongue in which made his eyes widen. You tugged on his collar pulling him into yourself. Nile put a hand on the backing of the seat to prevent himself from falling on top of you. The way you were kissing him was so assertive that he questioned if you were even the same woman he knew. He had no idea that Mrs. Smith had such a naughty side to her.

Just for fun, you glided your free hand over his crotch just to see how you were affecting him. Your fingers ghosted over his pants and confirmed that Nile was defrosted and aroused. He moaned into your mouth wishing you’d do that again but with more pressure. It was then when you decided to stop kissing him and make him wait. 

“That’s all you get for now,” you teased. 

You settled down in your seat with a smug smirk spread across your face. Nile was discouraged and sighed being forced to wait for sexual gratification. At least he wasn’t worried or jealous any more. Now, all that he was thinking about was continuing where you left off. After fixing your hair you left your hand on the upper part of his thigh for the rest of the ride. You didn’t move it but occasionally the carriage hit a bump causing your hand to jerk. You were making him want you desperately and it was working. 

When you got to the hotel you signed your names in the guest book. The man at the front desk raised an eyebrow noticing you were both wearing wedding rings but had different last names. He didn’t ask any questions and you two carried on. Once you were in the room you thought Nile would be on you right away. Instead, he sat on the edge of the bed removing his shoes. He twisted his wedding ring and pulled it off slowly with some guilt. You sat down next to him observing the way he was eyeing his wedding ring. 

“You seem nervous,” you commented softly. “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Are you sure? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to… We can stop here.”  
“What if this is the end of our marriage?” Nile solemnly said. “I don’t want us to get divorced… It would crush my little girls.”  
“Nile, Marie loves you.”  
“She hasn’t been happy lately…”  
“So talk to her and try to do better.”  
“I tried…”  
“That’s part of the reason we’re doing this,” you said sincerely. “You’ve been together for a long time… Some variety isn’t a terrible idea.”  
“And you really don’t mind?”  
“I’ve fantasied about this for awhile…”  
“You… Have?”  
“I have.” 

Nile took a breath and put his wedding ring on the nightstand. You removed your ring as well putting it next to his. Now, you weren’t Mrs. Smith, you were an attractive, eligible, unmarried woman. Your sentimental moment with Nile caused the excitement from your previous interaction to die down. You had to get him in the mood again which you thought wouldn’t be difficult to do. You rose from the bed and stood directly in front of him. You ordered him to look up at you and he did. You began to unbutton the buttons on your dress slowly keeping eye contact with him. 

“I had a dream about you once, Nile.”  
“…”  
“I felt a little bad about it… But it was a good dream.” 

You had his full attention as you shimmied out of your dress and threw it to the side without a care. You remained in your underwear showing off your voluptuous figure to Nile. You were more well endowed than your friend so naturally, he was fascinated by your breasts. You placed yourself in Nile’s lap as he let his hands hover over your skin as if he didn't know what he should do next. You played with his already messy hair and leaned in next to his ear. 

“I woke up before I got to finish it,” you whispered in his ear. “I wanna know how it ends…”  
“My Marie never talks dirty to me…”  
“I’m not your sweet Marie.” 

You nibbled on his ear lobe gently heightening your sex appeal. Nile made a noise that was a combination of a sigh and moan. Just like that, he was aroused again which you could feel from where you were sitting. You gave your hips a rock and encouraged Nile to touch you by placing his hands on your abdomen. You kissed his neck as he slid his hands up to fondle your breasts. You made it easier for him by unhooking your bra and sliding it off. Nile gave your chest quite a bit of attention by caressing, kissing, pinching and licking the soft skin.

You let out a hum of approval for what he was doing to you. Receiving attention on the upper part of your body was great but the lower part needed more friction. You stopped kissing his neck and ground your hips into his at a faster pace while unbuttoning his white shirt. Nile wasn’t as muscular as you remember, in fact, you might even say he let himself go a bit compared to when you first met him. That wasn’t something you considered in your sexual fantasy. After that, you unbuttoned his pants and you were underwhelmed. You were expecting just a little more from the Commander. He wasn’t exactly small nor was he impressive, he was simply… Average. 

After giving him a few strokes you laid down inviting Nile to take over now and he slid in. He was sloppy and slow but it was good enough. You imagined he would be more ferocious than this and it was becoming clear to you that your sexual fantasies may have given him a little too much credit. He was just an ordinary man who seemed incredibly desirable because he was the opposite of your husband. As your escapade went on that intense desire for him was starting to fade. You tried to spur him on to make things more exciting for yourself. 

“Say my name, Nile,” you ordered.  
“…”  
“You like it when I say your name, right? Say my name. I wanna hear it.” 

Nile said your name in a low voice while he continued his movements. It was strange to him to say the name of a woman who wasn’t his wife. You caressed the side of his face capturing his attention. 

“Louder and faster.” 

Nile said your name louder this time which was sexually exciting to him. He increased his pace just as you ordered him to. Nile warned you when he was getting close which was sooner than you thought it would be. You instructed him to stop immediately and he did. You were close to your orgasm but it simply wasn’t worth the risk. You finished him off by pumping him rapidly and took his release on your chest. Normally, you didn’t like that because of how messy it was but tonight was about trying new things.

You excused yourself to clean up as Nile flopped back into bed feeling satisfied. Sex with you was amazing for him but you couldn’t say the same. It wasn’t completely terrible but it wasn’t spectacular either. You still hadn’t reached an orgasm and you hoped he could help you with that. When you were all cleaned up you crawled on top of him. You kissed his neck again and grabbed his hand guiding it up your thigh. You let go trusting that he would get the idea but his hand went limp and fell. You were not expecting that and your head shot up to look at him. 

“Nile?”

His eyes were closed, his head was thrown back, and his mouth was open. You narrowed your eyes feeling a little short changed. 

“Are you… Asleep?”  
“…”  
“You do realize we had a whole night to make love, right?”  
“…”  
“And this was kind of a one time thing…” 

Nile was in a deep sleep and gave you no response. He looked as if he had gone to war and came back exhausted. You figured all those years being in the Military Police made him lethargic. You sighed and had to finish yourself off before laying next to him. 

“Well… That was an exciting twenty minutes…” you complained out loud.

You looked to the side hoping he’d hear your snarky comments and wake up. He was still asleep and would probably be until morning. 

“Maybe if we were in our twenties again things would be different,” you thought. “What an old man…” 

The anticipation and foreplay were more exciting than the sex itself which left you disappointed and annoyed. You laid in bed with your arms crossed not even tired enough to go to bed yet. You didn't bring a book with you either and had nothing else to do for the evening. Now, you really were bored. Though you realized in this time that what you felt with Erwin was not boredom, it was frustration. Erwin was an exciting individual but being stuck at home was the dull part. While you were thinking Nile rolled over in his sleep and held you close to himself. You sighed and rolled your eyes as he started snoring in your ear. You tried to push his face away but he held onto you tightly in his sleep. 

“Ugh… Come on…” 

You finally got the answer to the question that was on your mind for many years. You wondered what you were missing out on and the answer was… Not much. Perhaps it would have been better if your fantasy stayed as a fantasy. You were able to wiggle yourself out of Nile’s grasp and got out of bed. You retrieved your belongings and redressed yourself. You made sure not to forget your wedding ring and slid it back onto your finger. The deal was to indulge in each other’s sexual desires not take a nap together. You felt a little bad about leaving early but you gave his head a gentle pat.

“Well, goodnight, Nile.” 

You left the hotel room letting Nile sleep peacefully and took a carriage home. You hoped you wouldn’t walk in on Erwin and Marie when you returned home. When you entered the home it was empty and you figured they went to a hotel or an inn too. He must have also thought it was in poor taste to experiment sexually at home. It was the place where you raised your son and those precious memories couldn’t be tainted. 

You bathed and went to bed missing your husband even more than before. This little experiment proved that he was your one and only. There was no other man you would have preferred to spend your life with. In the morning, you felt the mattress sink in and you woke up. You looked over your shoulder and saw Erwin sitting at the edge of the bed taking his shoes off. His back was to you and he tried not to wake you. You rose and with your knees digging into the mattress to hugged him from behind. He smiled gently and put a hand on one of your arms.

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” he said softly.  
“I’m glad you did.” 

Erwin left his shoes neatly next to the nightstand and got into bed with you. He was surprised to see you act so warm towards him. The first thing he thought was that you must have had a poor experience. 

“How was Nile?” Erwin asked. “Did you enjoy yourself?”  
“You want to know?”  
“Just out of curiosity,” Erwin explained. “Though if you rather keep it to yourself I understand.”  
“Tch. He was fine…”  
“Just fine?”  
“It was fun at first but… I guess it was better in my head…”  
“Really?”  
“That man has the stamina of a house cat… A fat old house cat.” 

Erwin tried his hardest to not chuckle at your comment. His mouth started to curl into a smirk and he covered it with a hand composing himself. You knit your brow annoyed by his reaction. 

“Oh sure, go ahead. Laugh.”  
“I will resist it… But it is rather humorous.”  
“Yeah, to you. I bet you had a wonderful time with Marie.”  
“I did.” 

You were even more annoyed after hearing that and tried not to become jealous. Erwin enjoyed getting a rise out of you and let you make your assumptions before correcting you. What you believed occurred was far from the truth. 

“…So… How was Marie?” You asked reluctantly. “That good?”  
“She changed her mind.”  
“What?”  
“She had some second thoughts and decided she was not comfortable crossing that line with me. Instead, we had some tea and had a long chat. We were so engrossed in our conversation that we didn’t realize what time it was.”  
“You— She—”

You felt as if Erwin had thrown a pie in your face. He was amused by your dumbfounded look and you hit his arm without any real force to it. He could have started with that but he chose not to. 

“Erwin! If I knew she changed her mind I would have changed my mind too!”  
“Calm down. There is no reason to get so upset.” 

Your outrage went from being humorous to concerning for him. It hit you that they might not have crossed that line but you did. You hoped that this didn't make the strife in their marriage even worse. You also didn’t want to lose Marie as a friend. You put your hands over your eyes feeling as if you made a big mistake. 

“Oh god… I can never look at her again. I’m so ashamed.”  
“You did nothing wrong. Everyone was in agreement at the time. No one is angry with you.”  
“She’s not mad?”  
“Not at all,” Erwin assured you. “In fact, during our chat, I was able to help her see Nile’s perspective on things. They’re going to be just fine.” 

Erwin gave you a comforting pat on the shoulder and you uncovered your eyes. You were relieved to hear that they were going to work out their differences. Exchanging partners for a night did help resolve some tension, just not in the way you thought it would. You thought about your own marriage and the conclusion you were able to come to. You put your hand on the side of his face looking into his eyes lovingly. 

“Erwin, don’t ever think I’m unhappy with my life. I love you and Junior so much.”  
“I know you do.”  
“And I think I got the better deal if I’m being honest…” 

Erwin smiled gently and took your hand that was resting on the side of his face. He kissed it gently and held it in his. 

“You know, if you were left unsatisfied I think I can fix that.”  
“We do have one more day before Junior comes home… When do you have to go back to the Survey Corps?”  
“I have to be back by tomorrow but I won’t go until Junior comes home. He would be very upset if he came home and I was gone.”  
“I know you’re doing your best to be in our life. Thank you…”  
“Thank you for doing all that you do for our family.” 

You’ve never heard Erwin say that before and your heart swelled with love for him. He cupped your cheek and kissed you endearingly but with a hint of authority. 

“Now, let me take care of you.” 

You nodded and laid down on your back as Erwin positioned himself over you. He kissed your collarbone and slipped his hand into your underwear which made you sigh in pleasure. 

“Do you remember when we first made love?” You asked him softly.  
“Oh yes,” he whispered against your skin. "I remember it well.”  
“I want that…” 

Erwin stopped what he was doing and looked at you noticing a sad look in your eye. He realized that was the true source of your dissatisfaction. You wanted what was long gone and there was nothing you could do to get it back. 

“Unfortunately, I can’t recreate the past,” Erwin said sincerely. “Soon, today will be yesterday, that is the way life goes. Though, I am happy to have shared those memories with you. I look forward to many more days with you.” 

You smiled gently at that and pulled him into another kiss accepting that the past was the past. Anything new was exciting but Erwin was the one for you. He wasn’t perfect but he was yours. You were certain that Marie felt the same way about her own husband. Despite him not being enough for you, he was enough for her and they loved each other dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and supporting my fics! There will be more oneshots/twoshots coming in the future :)


End file.
